The present invention relates to an exercise device, and in particular, an exercise and training device for improving a user's balance and strength.
A good sense of balance is generally advantageous, and is especially pertinent to particular activities or sports. Many popular sports activities require a well-developed sense of balance in order to become proficient. For example, sports such as motocross, cycling, skiing, snowboarding, skateboarding and the like all involve the use of equipment that requires the user to be able to accurately control their position on the equipment. Continuous shifting and adjusting of the user's weight and center of gravity with respect to the equipment at appropriate times is vital to proper use of the equipment and mastery of the sport.
Motocross, on either motorcycles or bicycles (known as cyclocross), is a popular form of off-road racing held on various racecourses. Motocross is a physically demanding sport that requires proper physical conditioning. At competitive levels, the sport requires excellent physical fitness and is a rigorous cardiovascular workout. There are different types of motocross events, some of which require the rider to corner the motorcycle at an inclined position. One area of conditioning that is therefore needed is the rider's abdomen or core. Another area of importance is upper body strength. The landing after going over a jump will challenge the strongest upper body. Strong muscles in the chest, shoulders, and arms improve shock-absorbing abilities of the arms and upper torso.
A variety of exercises have been known to strengthen the core and upper torso. However, there remains a continued need for an improved exercise device for a variety of strengthening and balance exercises for training motocross riders and other users.